Blue Beetle (Knight Run)
|-| Base= |-| True Form= |-| Blue Gladiator= |-| Equipped with "The Blue"= Summary Blue Beetle is one of Pray's EX-Type Zero's and her second born AG. He lead the war on Arin, purging the surviving Knights and AE forces after destroying Central Order together with his mother and sister. Blue Beetle later on intercepts Anne and A-10 on their way towards Pray but was ultimatly slain by Anne. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Blue Beetle Origin: Knight Run Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly around a month Classification: AG, All-Purpose, EX-Type Zero, S Class Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Sword and Spear master, Pray Style user, Energy Manipulation (Can condense energy to waves and use them as attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his body with Waves), Power Nullification (Can overpower and cancel out paranormal powers with Wave techniques), Transformation, Flight, Forcefield Creation (Passively generates a barrier around him with his core energy) | All of the above, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Blue Beetle can fight in space without external supplement of oxygen), Danmaku via Armanents, Large Size (Type 1. Is as big as a house), Summoning (Has armies of AG's stored inside "The Blue" that he can call fourth), Telekinesis (Can freely move "MJOLNIR" and his Armaments around without holding them physically) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (As a S Class Zero Type should be somewhat comparable, but still inferior, to Cross Eye Alpha, who did this, stronger than Anne Mayer) | At least Large Mountain level with Almighty Ultimate Weapon "The Blue" (As an Almighty Ultimate Weapon should be compareable to his sister's Almighty Ultimate Weapon) Speed: High Hypersonic+ ' (Comparable to Anne) 'Lifting Strength: Class M (Compareable to Ray Nelson, who effortlesly did this) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level physically, at least Large Mountain level with Core Barrier (As a S Class Type Zero should be comparable but somewhat weaker than Cross Eye Alpha) Stamina: Superhuman (Possesses an A-Class Nohsim, making him superior to Fear) Range: Standard melee range while unarmed. Extended melee range with "Amethyst Lance" and "Violet Crystal Swords. Tens of meters with Wave Techniques. Hundreds of meters with "MJOLNIR". Up to Kilometers with Graviton Cannon and "The Blue" Standard Equipment: "Amethyst Lance" and "Violet Crystal Swords, Graviton Cannon, "MJOLNIR", Almighty Ultimate Weapon "The Blue" Intelligence: Unknown, possibly gifted (Learned the human language within weeks. Talented commander. Possesses extensive knowledge in combat and martial arts) Weaknesses: Hotheaded and haughty. Despite his direct tutelage by Pray, he is somewhat inexperienced | Still hotheaded and haughty Key: Base | Equipped with "The Blue" Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Knight Run Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 7